1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a projector apparatus including a case, a light source provided in the case, an opening provided in the case, and an image projection unit that generates image projection light using the light of the light source and emits the image projection light through the opening in order to project an image onto a screen.
When using such a projector apparatus, the user may want to temporarily stop the projection of an image to the screen for convenience in use.
For this reason, various projector apparatuses have been proposed in which a shutter that opens or closes an opening is provided (refer to JP-A-3-94888, JP-A-5-8556, and JP-A-2001-174910).